


damsels in distress (avengers group chat)

by bruhmomenthugs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers group chat, Domestic Avengers, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, dad tony stark, group chat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhmomenthugs/pseuds/bruhmomenthugs
Summary: peterparker made a group chatpeterparker changed the name to: 'damsels in distress'mj: peter wtf is thispeterparker: this is a group chat, mj
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	damsels in distress (avengers group chat)

peterparker made a group chat

peterparker changed the name to: 'damsels in distress'

mj: peter wtf is this

peterparker: it's a group chat, mj

mj: holy thor who would've guessed

peterparker: you asked me!!

ned: hey peter

ned: hey mj

mj: fucking losers

[ mj has left the chat ]

peterparker: how dare she

ned: well what's up peter

peterparker: ned we are not having this small talk

peterparker: wait

peterparker added thestark, thor, steverogers, drbanner, imclint and natasha

peterparker: the og avengers!

ned: i'm sorry i think i just pissed myself

steverogers: Language.

steverogers: Wait, what is this, Peter?

thor: hello young stark

natasha: what

natasha: young stark? 

peterparker changed thor's name to holythor

imclint: i want this special treatment too

imclint: make me 'holy clint'

peterparker: sorry mr clint sir i can't

holythor: well, ain't that a bummer!

peterparker: ..

natasha: ..

imclint: ..

ned: i would .. too but i'm still in shock

thestark: Alrighty what's going on in here

ned: dead

ned: bye guys see you in heaven

ned: if anyone asked me how i died

ned: just say 'the avengers'

[ ned has left the chat ]

peterparker: ok i think it's just the fam and i

natasha: you are part of the fam, peter

imclint: awwwwwwww

holythor: awwwwwwww

drbanner: aww- sorry wrong chat

stevenrogers: What other chat do you have, Banner?

peterparker: oh is it the one where mr dr hulk banner chats with kids from leavenworth orphanage and makes their lives better by telling them his strange experiments????

thestark: No offence but what

drbanner: you were not supposed to tell thEM, PETER

drbanner: gtg lena and hannah are fighting again

[ drbanner has left the chat ]

natasha: lena and hannah???

imclint: calm down nat.

imclint: they're kids

imclint: no one's stealin' yo man

peterparker: ..

thestark: ..

holythor: is that jealousy i perceive?

natasha: i am NOT jealous

natasha: i didn't know they were kids

peterparker: so if they weren't...

thestark: not your place peter

peterparker: ok dad

imclint: ..

natasha: ..

steverogers: A great moment to say 'Okay, son', Tony!

thestark: shut up you're embarassing peter

peterparker: nah im just hitting myself with a bat.

peterparker: oh no there's blood

thestark: YOU WHAT

peterparker: i was joking!!!!

steverogers: oh my god toNY GET OUT OF YOUR SUIT-

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this one :)) i'm a sucker for everything avengers so yeah, here's a fic :) i'll add more chapters because the fic adventures™ have just begun!!


End file.
